Is That Really You?
by bluebell12
Summary: After 2 years of being away Ino finally returns to her village. Shes no longer the girl she use to be but is the change for the better?
1. Home Again!

**Haya this is my second fiction :) R&R**

It had been two years since he last saw her. He had missed her and couldn't help feeling a little excited about her return. How did she find being away for so long? Had she changed much? Did she forgive him? He thought this as he stood by the entrance gates. So saying he was feeling nervous didn't exactly explain how he was feeling. All he could do was go over the speech he had been practicing since he heard that she would be returning. Hopefully spending two years in the Grass Country gave her the space she needed to think things through and maybe, just maybe forgive him. He hoped he was lucky enough to earn her forgiveness. Glancing up he spotted his best friend. He looked just as nervous.

"I knew I would find you here. Waiting for her as well?" His cubby friend asked.

"Yeah I thought she would like to see a familiar face when she gets home"

"Somehow I don't think yours would be the one she would want to see." Choji signed "Then again she probably wouldn't want to see me either."

Shikamaru knew exactly what he meant. Two years ago he had selfishly asked his best friend to lie for him causing the pain of his other best friend. Because of his own selfish needs he had hurt the only people he had cared about. If he could go back and fix what he had done he would. But he couldn't, so all he could do was wait at the gate and pray that she wasn't mad anymore. They both sat down in silence and continued to wait. Choji nervously ate his crisps and Shikamaru went over and over the speech.

After two hours of waiting and no sign of her he started to worry. She was usually never late. Did something happen to her? Just as panic started to set in a glimpse of purple caught his attention. She was slowly strolling towards the gates. It didn't look like her at all.

* * *

Two years! It certainly didn't feel that long. It only felt like a few weeks since she had last look upon Kohona. Even after two years she could feel the same pain rising. Blaah, she didn't even want to come back yet, the stupid Hokage sent a letter saying she had been away long enough! That she had enough time to get over all the shit that happened to her. In a way Ts was right she had been away long enough. But a little longer wouldn't have hurt. She had changed since she left. She was no longer the weakest of the rookie 9 and she knew it. Her appearance had change quite a bit as well. Her long blonde hair was now in a low ponytail sweeping across her right shoulder. The side bangs remained. Her outfit was a net vest top with a deep purple boob tube over it; her arms both had net gloves going up to the top of her arm. Instead of her purple dress she now wore black shorts with fish nets on her knees. She also had put on weight so her figure was more curvaceous. She was proud of her looks now more than ever. A small smile appeared on her face as she thought of how her pink haired friend would react to seeing her. The rivalry in her eyes was now over. She had no intention of going back to being that girl. The one who spent all of her time worrying about her looks or chasing after boys that had no interest in her! She had grown up; at the tender age of twenty one she has loved and lost but also learnt to live. And now all she wanted to do was keep growing into the person her dad had always wanted her to be. And thanks to the two year break she realised that it was time to start now. She now had a focus and a direction and no one would stop her from being the best she could be.

She saw people waiting at the gate. Why where people there she told Tsunade that she didn't want anyone to know that she would be back today. What the fuck! This was not suppose to happen. Squinting her eyes she saw the last person she wanted to see. The stupid pineapple headed bastard was there along with his partner in crime. Her heart sank. Why did it have to be them? How did they find out she would be back? Fuck what was she suppose to say to either of them. She hadn't planned seeing them so soon. This wasn't fair! Choji she could forgive but the other piece of shit there was no way she could stomach to look at him let alone forgive him. Two years doesn't fix the hurt she felt. The hurt he caused. He had put a knife in her heart when she needed him the most! The memory of the day he crushed her was still fresh in her mind. Even after two years she still felt the pain run through her body. Hurt quickly turned to anger and all that she had tried to forget came rushing back. There was no way, just no way in hell she would ever forgive him. She had planned that the first thing she would do was get Ts to make sure that she would never work with him again. Even though their jetsus complemented each other the shinobi did not. She hated him with all her being! Taking a deep breath she approached the two males and slowly gazed upon them. Looking at Chojis cautious face she didn't have it in her to be mean to him. She loved him like a brother and that was a bond that even she couldn't break. As much as she wanted to walk right by him she couldn't. She had really missed her cubby friend.

"Choji" she gasped running up to him and gave him a bear hurt that he would have been proud of. Slowly he returned it. Pulling back she smiled at him softly.

"Ino you look so different! But in a good way you look amazing. How have you been? I know you probably didn't want to see me but I had to make sure you arrived safe. It's been so long and I've missed you. I'm sorry." The brown haired boy looked down in shame and regret. Ino couldn't help but feel a tug at her heart. Yes she definitely couldn't hate him. Even if she wanted too!

"Don't be silly I'm happy it's you here. I don't think I could stomach Forehead right now." Grinning from ear to ear she gazed at him. "I've missed you too Choji. I really have and don't worry I forgive you."

At that Choji looked at her. He felt a warmth he hadn't felt in a long time. Only a warmth Ino could bring. She forgave him! He couldn't believe his ears.

"Now come with me to the Hokage tower and after that we'll get some grub my treat! I've so much to tell you. You wouldn't believe the things that have happened to me while I was away." Gently taking his hand in hers she led them away from the gates not even glancing back once at the other presence that too was waiting for her arrival. There was some things time couldn't heal.

**Okies so again don't forget to R&R :P And im not sure who Ino should be paired up with yet so any ideas on who you like would be cool :)**


	2. Chit Chat

**Chapter 2!**

After a quick meeting with the Hokage, Ino and Choji went down to the Chojis favorite food restaurant. Ino hadn't been here for a long, long time. This place had so many memories good and bad. It was when Team Ten was a happy team to be in. Three genin and a wise sensei sat and ate without a care in the world. Everything just seemed easier back then. She couldn't help but miss the old days. But there was no point on living in the past.

As far as Ino could see Choji had changed quiet a lot since she had last saw him. His weight was still pretty high but he now had a lot of muscle to go with it. His hair was almost long enough to rival hers. All in all she would deem him a very handsome young man. The cheery, sweet caring boy was still there and she felt like she had never left him. Smiling softly to herself she couldn't help but think what if it had been him that she had fallen for? He would never have hurt her! But again there was no use on dwelling in the past; she treasured her friendship with him.

"So what's happened since I left? I want details!" Smiling devilishly Ino began grilling him.

"Well not much really. Naruto is next in line to be Hokage. Kiba and Hinata got married. Oh and Sasuke is back in the village." Hearing this Ino look shocked, angry and upset in the space of a second.

"So they let the traitor back then. This place has gone soft!" Looking out the window she couldn't help but sigh. It was an outrage in her eyes how dare they just let him back into the village he tried to destroy. Her father would not have approved! He had hurt a lot of her friends in his quest for so called revenge! "Wow that was easy for him. Maybe I should abandon the village and go try to kill a few family members just because they didn't get me the doll I wanted for my birthday. Then join the Akatsuki and plant a few explosive tags in the Hokage tower and when everyone is like why Ino why would you do that? I'll be like whoops sorry I wasn't loved as a child, totally not my fault! In fact I blame you guys for being so nice to me!" She couldn't help but join in with Chojis laughter it was infectious. But the joke aside she really didn't like the fact he was walking free around Kohona.

"Does he have and sanctions on him?" she inquired.

"Well kind of. He's not allowed to walk around without a jounin with him. And the sharingan is only allowed to be used again when he is reinstated as a ninja."

She couldn't help but snort "He's going to be reinstated? He got off lightly! Tsunade should have severed his head off! I'm guessing Sakura is following him round like a lost puppy?"

"Well yes and no. Rumor is that she told him she loved him but he rejected her. They weren't seen together for weeks after that. But now she's back at his side. No girl will go near him with her around!"

"She's an idiot! Has she really become that desperate?" Ino mumbled. Starting to get sick of all the Sasuke talk she was about to tell him about her time away but was cut off by the sound of someone she was trying to avoid. Trying being the operative word!

"Choji I've been looking everywhere for you!" Shikamaru exclaimed. His gaze went from Choji to her and it made Ino somewhat uncomfortable. Deciding to ignore him Ino went back to staring out the window. Although she still felt his eyes on her. This couldn't be any worse!

"What's up Shika?" Choji seemed confused he had no missions today and because Ayame could be due any day Tsunade let him on leave. Shit he hadn't told Ino about that yet. He wanted her to be there at the birth. But still why was Shikamaru here? Quickly putting two and two together he saw Shika staring at Ino and obviously Ino ignoring it. It was clear she hadn't forgiven him! But you didn't need a genius to work that out.

"Nothing I was just making sure you where still coming to Kankuros party tonight. Both you and Ayame." Hearing the girls name Ino narrowed her eyes at Choji in suspicion. Catching the hidden meaning of 'who the fuck is Ayame stare' he enlightened her.

"Ayame's my girlfriend. We've been dating a little over a year and a half. She's also expecting." He didn't think it was possible for Ino to make such a high pitch squeal! Without any warning she leapt over the table and hugged the Akimichi heir.

" . , why didn't you tell me? A letter Choji that was all you had to send to fill me in on this, a simple letter!"

"I know Ino. But you where mad at me, I didn't think you would of cared!" He returned the hug nearly squeezing the life out of her.

"Don't be so foolish Cho; I'll always forgive you even if no matter what you have done. You'll always be my best friend. Now tell me all about the little jelly bean. Boy or girl?" Choji's smile couldn't have got any wider but as he looked at his other teammate he couldn't help but feel the tension in the air.

"It's a girl; we're going to name her Tenshi."

"She's going to be one lucky girl with a father like you Cho."

She hugged him again, a loud clearing of the throat reminded Ino that it wasn't just her and Choji here, the bastard was here as well. Quickly getting herself together she straightened her outfit she turned to face him. Ugh, why did HE have to be here! He was totally killing the good mood buzz! From what she could see he hadn't changed much over the last two years. He was still tall and tanned with that ridiculous hairstyle. What did she ever see in him? His presence made her so angry. He had no right to even breathe the same air as her. Even though she would enjoy nothing more then turning his brilliant brain in to mush, she respected Choji's friendship with him. He wasn't worth losing Choji again!

"Ok Cho, I'm going to take my leave and I'll see you later on." Giving him a smile, she quickly turned on her heel as she began to leave the restaurant. Only to find she was now frozen to the spot. Damn him and that stupid shadow jutsu! She reminded herself to kick the ninja that invented this

"Ino, please don't ignore me. Can't we just talk? All I want to do is talk." His voice sounded whiny and pathetic. Why hadn't she destroyed his mind? Oh yeah he was Chojis' friend. Deciding to avoid any sort of interaction or confrontation with him she used her new jutsu.

* * *

Shikamaur's eyes open wide as Ino's body turned into flower petals. Apparently she didn't want to talk. Damn it seemed every time he got anywhere near her she would just disappear. Did she really hate him that much that she couldn't stand to spend a minute near him? He hurt her; he knew that but if he could explain and maybe if she would hear him out. Maybe he could get his best friend back.

"Give her time, she's still hurting." Choji's words didn't help at all. "I could ask her to the party. But I really doubt she'd go if you-know-who is going to be there."

Of course she won't go. And he didn't blame her why would she go? But still maybe she might. She always had that unpredictable streak in her. Plus her friends would be there. All of them! He didn't know if she was that fond of the puppet master, or if she even remembers him. But it was worth a shot!

"Please ask her. Tell her everyone will be there. Tell her I won't go near her, please Choji." Even though he had no intention of staying away from her! Not until he had fixed this. Not until her made everything right again!

**Ok thank you to the people who fav/followed and reviewed :D you're a bunch of sweeties :D and don't forget to review on who you want ino to be with :D Naruto is in the lead ;) **


	3. Me and My Big Mouth!

**Chapter 3!**

Choji had spent nearly the whole day yesterday looking for Ino, but since the restaurant incident she was nowhere to be found. She was getting good at leaving without a trace. So he decide when she wanted to come talk to him, she knew where he was.

While walking through the village he spotted a very pissed off Kankuro. "_He must be still angry about his party being cancelled at the last minute"_ Choji thought. Deciding it would be best to stay out of his way he went to turn down an ally.

"Hay Choji, where you going?" Unfortunately Choji was not in luck today.

"Just looking for Ino, you haven't seen her have you?"

"What your blonde teammate? Nope didn't know she was back in the village. How are you buddy?" Over the last 2 years he and Kankuro had become quite good friends. It was due to a mission gone wrong and Choji ended up saving Kankuros life. Since then they became very close. Kankuro had changed quite a bit over the years too. He was now the top puppet master in all the Hidden Villages. His appearance had changed too. His hair was still as shaggy as ever if not more. He now only wore his purple face paint when he was on a mission otherwise he went without it and the hood where also only use on a mission. He still carried a scroll around with him but that was to be expected. Choji never did get use to seeing him without his war gear on.

"Yeah she came back yesterday, not many people know she's back. Sorry to hear about your party."

"Ahh best keep it to myself so. It's ok; it's not cancelled its just postponed for a few days. So in three days time it'll be at the same place and same time. Will you still be able to make it? I've already told everyone else so it's all sorted again. I'm still pissed about having to postpone but since Gaara is in the village too he's busting my balls over small and useless matters. But what can you do, he's the boss!"

"Of course I will and Ayame will be there too. Well you are his right hand man." Both men continued to walk down the market street, chatting casually about this and that. Until a flash of pale yellow made Choji stop! Kankuro looked over to where Choji was staring and standing at the fruit market stall was the sexiest girl he had ever seen. Her long blonde hair was let loose and it reached just below her waist. She was wearing black shorts with a purple boob tube and strangely no shoes. But the things he would do to her. He could imagine those creamy legs wrapped around his waist and... The sound of his friend's voice brought him out of those thoughts. Shaking his head he stared at the goddess in front of him again.

"Ino where have you been I've been looking all over for you?"

Ino! That beautiful woman was Ino! No way was that the loud mouth bitchy blonde he remembered.

* * *

Ino looked up from the apple stall to see her best friend and a brown haired boy she didn't know. He looked familiar enough but she couldn't place her finger on where she had seen him before. Obviously he wasn't important enough to remember.

"Hay Choji, what you doing? How was the party last night?" She threw him her best smile.

"It's postponed for three days. Where did you go yesterday? I was looking everywhere for you. Oh and Ino where are your shoes?"

"Huh?"Looking down she realised she had forgot to put them on. She started having a habit of forgetting items of clothing. Shoes where the worst! But not the most embarrassing item she had left behind. "Damn I knew I forgot something!" Wiggling her toes on the ground she smiled at him. "Oh I had a few things to take care off. Unpack and shit like that."

"But you weren't in your apartment."

"That's because I've moved silly."

"Where to?"

"Not telling you." Ino stuck out her tongue childishly and couldn't help but laugh at the pout on his face. It made him seem a lot younger. He looked sixteen again. Laughing away with Choji she had forgotten all about the brown haired boy next to him.

"I live in the village center now. It's easier to get around. So what's new?"

"Well like I said earlier Kankuros party is in three days will you be coming?"

"He's the puppet guy right? The bother of Gaara?" she questioned.

"Yup that's him." Choji smiled at Kankuro but this went unnoticed by Ino.

"Well then I'm going to have to say no! I really don't want to be at a party like that. He and his brother give me the creeps."

"Ino!" Choji tried to interrupt. Unsuccessfully!

"One wears more make up then me and the other is about as sociable as a rock. Not to mention if you piss them off you've got a giant doll flying at you and a sand coffin on your ass. It'll be like 'hay how are you? SAND BURIAL!' Not what I call a good conversation starter." Ino was swinging her arms around imitating Gaara.

"Ino!" His voice a bit louder this time.

"No way that family is just to weird to hang around. Even for a night. And don't get me started on that sister of theirs!" Ino continued her rant not noticing the glares the brown haired boy was giving her.

"Oh and you know the worst thing about them?"

"INO!" Choji shouted.

"Kami Choji I'm not deaf, why are you shouting? Oh and you never introduced me to your friend!" she smiled at the brown haired boy who for some reason was glaring at her. "Hi I'm Ino Yamanaka and you are?"

"Kankuro, brother of the creepy Gaara!" Inos face dropped as she stared at him. Damn she knew he looked familiar. Quickly gathering herself she smiled at him.

"Like I was saying to Choji I would be honoured to be at your party. I'm sure it'll be loads of fun! Not to mention awesome. I'm super excited for it!"

"I'm sure you are!" Glaring at Ino he turned to Choji."I'll see you around bud." Storming past Ino he attempted to bump into her on the way passed. But she side stepped it.

"Oh thanks Choji for just letting me insult his whole family right in front of him. You could have given me a heads up!" Her day, which started off quite good, was now slowly turning sour. Nothing could be worse than this.

"I believe he was trying to stop you Miss Yamanaka. Not that you took any notice!" The sound of a horse, deep voice seemed to answer the question. And Ino knew who the voice belonged to. She weighed up her options. One, she could drop everything and run. Two, she could turn and apologise. Or three, she could pretend she was under mind-control. To be truthful she liked the thought of three but she was sure that the Kazekage would not fall for it. But still...

Lowering her head she decided option two was the one where there was less chance of picking sand out of her bra. Slowly turning to face him, not without giving Choji a glare first, she stopped and looked up at him. Bowing, she again looked up at a very unimpressed Gaara.

"I'm so sorry sir! How much did you hear exactly?"

"I believe I came in on 'He's a sociable as a rock.' " His harsh voice made her wince. And if looks could kill her goose would be well cooked by now! She put her gaze to the floor. He sounded pissed!

"I really am sorry Lord Kazekage. It won't happen again." Well not around him anyway. Her eyes darted up and met his. He'd gotten taller! She put on her best puppy dog eyes and hoped for the best. He snorted at her. He was still glaring.

"I expect to see you at the party. You can help to set it up as an apology or I'll be having a word with you Hokage!"

"It's the least I could do sir." Damn him. The last thing she wanted to do was be any closer to him or the rest of the family. With that he turned to leave. He stopped briefly.

"Be at the Faded Red Rose at five on Friday. Don't be late!" his last words sound more like a threat then an order. The only thing he was missing was the "or else". She turned to face a now laughing Choji. His hand was across his mouth but his face was bright red. As soon as the Kazekage was out of sight he let out the loudest laugh. Ino was not impressed.

"Damn it Cho, he looked so pissed. Why didn't you tell me he was behind me or Kankuro was beside you? I've only been back a day and I've managed to piss off the two most powerful men in Suna! And now I have to help out with the stupid party. That was the last thing I wanted to do." She knew she sounded whiny but she didn't want to do this. Choji was still laughing hysterically. She sighed and realising what's done is done she joined in on his laughter. But in the back of her mind she was dreading Friday! So much of having a good day!

**Okies chapter 3 done :D thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed and followed/fav. Eeeekkkk you really are sweeties :D okies so by chapter 5 ill have Ino with the guy you've picked :D so until then keep saying who you want :D and the guy who has the most will be with ino :D and heres the votes so far,,,,**

**Sasuke-3**

**Naruto-2**

**Neji-2**

**Kiba-1**

**:D see you next time :D**


	4. It Just Keeps Getting Better!

**Chapter 4**

Being a ninja had its perks. One was having the ability to avoid anyone you didn't want to talk to; two brothers from Suna and an annoying ex-teammate come to mind. Two blending in to eavesdrop, sure it's not polite but gossip is gossip. And last but not least three the instant respect you got for putting your life on the line for the sake of your village! Kidding it's the discounts you get from stores. Something that Ino used to her full advantage! After her not so friendly run in with two (now) angry brothers she decided to keep her head down for a while, just to be safe she had completely avoided them! Spending all her time training or chilling with Choji and Ayame. Ino really liked her; she was like Choji's other half, the other puzzle piece. In short she was perfect for him.

That morning she woke up before sunrise. She had got into a habit while she was a way. In fact she had picked up a few habits since she left. All made her a happier person. Even though some where embarrassing! Grabbing a quick shower she made her way to the training ground. She needed a stress release and punching the living daylights out of a dummy that looked suspiciously like her ex-teammate would do wonders for her health. Being up this early always made her feel good but she couldn't escape the feeling like something was going to go wrong today. All she had to do was keep up the avoiding and not think about the party she was now made to go to! Now where's that dummy? She needed something to punch!

* * *

He was more than pissed! This had to be the most degrading task he ever had to do! Not only that why the fuck did he need his whole team escorting him to complete the task? He knew why Sakura was here but Naruto? He had no clue why the blond haired boy came too! The "mission" was simple go tell Ino Yamanaka that she was needed for a mission. Why didn't the old cow just send ANBU out to get her? The last thing he need was another Sakura clinging on to him. Speaking of the pink haired girl she had not stop talking about seeing Ino. As far as he remembered of the blond girl she was loud and rude with an ego the size of Kohona. She had always clung out of him back in the academy; he doubted she had changed that much.

Looking over to his blond haired friend he looked extra excited today, he noticed his grin only got bigger when they arrived to the training area. Following his teammates gaze his eyes landed upon a young woman with long blond hair. It had to be Ino! She was currently beating the shit out of a dummy, which looked strangely familiar, and talking away to herself. They all were no more than a few meters away from her and he could hear her mumblings.

"Stupid bastard talking to me like nothing happened! You. Have. No. Right." The sounds of a dummy breaking cause everyone to flinch. "Ino-pig what are you doing?" Sakura seemed to break the mind walker out of her violent trance. She slowly stood up and turned around. Her eyes landing on Sakura first then Naruto and a quick glance at him. "Sorry didn't hear you coming." She smiled sheepishly. "Kinda was lost in my training, keeping fit and all that. Why are you guys here?" Walking over to her training bag she got a bottle of water. Her eyes once again descended on Naruto. Why was that?

"Lady Tsunadi wants you for a mission, immediately!" Sasuke finally spoke. He hadn't meant for his voice to come out as harsh as it did but it was a habit. She narrowed her eyes at him as if he shouldn't have talked. "And why did she feel the need to send all of Team 7?" she was now full on glaring at him. Sakura seemed to notice this as she quickly deferred Inos attention. "She said there's a mission only Team 10 can do. She wants you all to meet at her tower ASAP." Inos shoulders visible tensed. Her soft features now scrunched up into an ugly frown. She looked pissed. "Ahh fuck! Didn't expect one this soon." She spoke more to herself then the team in front of her. She began to pack her training equipment away, which gave Sasuke the chance to observe her. She hair had grown considerably longer, she body was now curvy not stick thin and there wasn't a bit of purple on her. She was wearing black baggy ninja pants and bandages wrapped around her breasts. She looked different then the girl he remembered. She looked more mature. Maybe this Ino was different.

* * *

Ugh why was that creepy snake boy staring at her? She could feel his eyes on her as she arranged her equipment. It gave her goose bumps and not the good kind. Who knew seeing him again would make her feel more repulsed then attracted. He was still handsome she couldn't deny that but he looked like the same old Sasuke but with a man's body. Choji was right about one thing Sakura was clinging on to him like a leech. Yuck she hoped she didn't look like that when she was younger. Throwing her bag over her shoulder she began her (slow) walk to the tower. She didn't give two fucks if she was late, it would be payback for making her go on a mission with that bastard. Her heart almost fell out her ass when Sakura said that she would be on a mission with him. So much for trying to avoid him! Guess her luck had run out; if she ever had any to begin with.

The only thing that had kinda kept her day bright was seeing Naruto! Who knew he'd grow up to be a babe? His blond hair was longer and messier. His skin a sexy bronze and his muscles were practically bursting out of the tight black t-shirt he was wearing. She couldn't help her eyes resting on him longer then they needed to. But a good view should be admired. The only thing that irked Ino was why was Sakura chasing after the pale and nasty Sasuke when she was on a team with a bronze god. Oh well that just proves that even if they had their rivalry still going Ino would win hands down. Seriously after looking at Naruto she was surprised he was still single! He was quite the catch and the things he could do to a girl with his shadow clones only made Ino grin wider.

"God damn it Ino are you listing?" she was broken out of her dirty thought by the man himself. "Uhh what?" smart Ino real smart! "I was calling you for ages. Sasuke forgot to give you the mission scroll. So i thought i would get it to you." He had his signature fox grin on his handsome face. Ino could only start dumbly at his as she took the scroll. _"Work you stupid brain, work"_ mentally slapping herself for being so stupid she finally recovered. "Oh thanks. Guess even the great Uchiha can forget the simple stuff huh! Makes me feel almost good to be human." Naruto smiled at this. "He's changed you know. He's not the man he use to be. I would know he is my best friend. It takes a big man to apologise but a better man to forgive." Ino looked up at Naruto again. He was still smiling. "Ahh you would know Naruto." With that they walked in silence to the tower. Quietly enjoying each other's company. Unfortunately the door of the Hokage office loomed up ahead, it had been quicker then Ino wanted but she was here now. And unconsciously she had let Naruto walk her to the door. "So i guess I'll see you around?" Ino couldn't help but smile softly at him. Cute wasn't the word. "Yeah I'd like that." Turing all her attention on the task ahead of her she slowly opened the door.

"Ino you're late!" three pairs of eyes stared at her and the feeling of dread crept up into her bones. "As you know i have a mission only your team can do. I assume you have the mission scroll?" Ino nodded and took her place beside Choji. "Good then you will know Shikamaru is captain of the team. Do as he says!" he was looking at her she could feel it. Nodding again at her Hokage she knew something would go wrong today. She just had that feeling!

**And chap 4 is done. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and Foll/Fav its really sweet of you :D Ok ima leave the party till either chapter 6-7 cause i want to introduce the only teams back slowly to Ino... its that cool with everyone? I know its my fanfict but i love to think im writing for the readers :) Oh and ill start trying to make the chapters longer :D the next chapter should have at least 3000 words :D its already started and will be out by next week :D soo remember to suggest who you want Ino to end up with right know this is how it is**

**Sasuke - 7**

**Naruto - 2**

**Neji - 2**

**Kiba - 1**

**Shikamaru - 1 **

**Keep voting :D**


	5. Truth Hurts!

**Chapter 5**

Taking a long drag from his cigarette Shikamaru sighed. The mission was a success but why did he feel like it was a total disaster? Maybe it had something to do with his blonde haired teammate. Who was he kidding of course it had something to do with her! Not that she disobeyed his orders or went maverick on him. It was much worse! It hurt to think of the incident. Playing it over and over in his head it was a moment that defined what she really thought of him!

_Flashback._

"_Ino we have the enemy in sight now would be a good time to use the mind transfer!" she nodded her head, preformed the hand signs perfect and..._

"_Choji look after my body while I'm gone!"_

_End Flashback. _

The twin looks of shock on both of his and Chojis faces said it all. She didn't trust him anymore! Not even while in battle would she let him near her. He couldn't even explain the pain it had caused him. Realising he had finished his cigarette he got up to get a breather. Been stuck in his house sulking would do him no good! Maybe if he strolled around town he would feel better. Choji had mentioned that Ino was helping set up the party after insulting both the sand brothers. And tonight was the party. He decided he might pop in to the bar unexpected just to see if she was there. Maybe help out a little. At this stage he would do anything to get a foot near her. On the mission she spoke to him only when he gave an order or asked her opinion on how to work the battle. Otherwise she didn't even glance in his direction. As soon as they returned back to the village she pretended as if he was even there! Not the he expected her too!

The village was quite. Most of the shinobi took time off to get ready for the party. It was near sixish and the party was at eight. He hadn't even realised where he had been going until he was standing in front of the Faded Red Rose. It was a big hit in town ever since it was opened. Manly a ninja bar the odd civilians came in. He himself had been here a good few times. That's where Kankuro got the idea to have the party here. The sound of something smashing startled him from his thoughts. A high pitched shriek he heard followed by curses that belonged to a voice he would recognise anywhere!

* * *

"What do you fucking mean I've put the fucking banner up wrong?" Ino was starting to get pissed off! She had been here since five and frankly she was getting sick of seeing Kankuros ugly mug! He had been a complete ass to her. Ok she may have deserved some of it because of what she had said in front of him but now he was crossing the line! Nine times she had put that banner up and every single time there was something wrong with it! It was too high or too low, too much to the left or too much to the right and now the piece of shit said it was crooked when it was clearly straight! Finally she lost it and threw a bottle at his head. The stupid prick even had the audacity to move out of the way! He clearly deserved to be hit with it. He knew it and she knew it!

"You are testing my patience make up boy! The fucking banner can stay where the fuck it is. Cause I swear to kami if you make me move it again it'll be shoved so far up your ass that you will be shitting happy birthday for the next year!" Fear flashed through the puppet masters eyes but was quickly replaced with hate.

"Now you listen here Blondie Gaara said you have to help out with setting up. And I want everything perfect! Do I need to remind you that he will write a letter to your Hokage! So you better do as I say! And nothing of importance is to be damaged. That means you will be paying for that bottle that you threw!" Waves of anger where flowing from Ino. The stupid bastard pulled his trump card! Damn it! Suddenly a thought came to her and she slowly walked over to him. He stepped back warily. Gently putting a hand on his shoulder she looked in his eyes and kneed him straight into the balls!

"Oops!" She put a hand over her mouth and her voice was sickly sweet. "You said nothing of importance was to be damaged! And I'm pretty sure those aren't of importance!" walking off smirking and leaving a much damaged Kankuro on the floor. Ino continued her help of setting up. Even though she had felt his presence she made no effort to acknowledge her ex-teammate standing in the doorway. Maybe if she kept pretending he wasn't real he would disappear all together! Wishful thinking at its best!

All day she had salved for that stupid bastard and she didn't care that after such a hit to his privates he may never have kids! Severs him right! Did he not know who he was messing with! Glancing over to him she saw he was still on the floor. Shit if the scary red head came in and saw he had crippled his brother she could kiss her ass goodbye! Walking over to the bar she went to get ice. The unsettling feeling that Shikamarus eyes haven't left her gave her chills. And not the good kind!

"Here I got you ice." She carefully kicked Kankuro. Oh shit he wasn't moving! Did she kill him! Lowering herself down slowly to see if he was dead she poked him. Just as she went to poke him again he grabbed her and threw her over. The next thing she knew she was on her back with a very pissed of Kankuro on top of her.

"You ever do that again Blondie there will be trouble!" She could help but smirk at that! "Challenge accepted asshole!" Pushing himself off her he wobbled to the back taking the ice with him. Only to turn and glare at her! Dusting herself off she began to rearrange the seats. Making sure everything was perfect she decided it was time to get ready. Plus she was sick of being here. She loved parties not setting them up! Making a head for the door she ignored the presence of the shadow user. Only to have him grab her arm!

"Ino please I can't take you ignoring me. Yell at me! Hit me! Do anything please just stop pretending that I don't exist! Please I'm begging you! I know you're hurt but please stop being selfish and talk to me!" His voice sounded pathetic and she couldn't help but notice the black bags around his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping. Good he didn't deserve to! She turned to him with clod eyes.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru how cruel of me to ignore you. How selfish of me to not realise that you're upset. I'm such a selfish person sometimes!"

"Ino that's not what I mean!"

"Oh but you do! How selfish was I when I came home from my Father's funeral to find you fucking the dirtiest whore you could find! I was looking for comfort but I selfishly walked in on you cheating. Stupid me why didn't I think how you're feeling. Well I better go home and think about what iv done just to make sure I never act that selfish again!"

"Ino please I just want to..." The sound of a hand hitting flesh cause the other people who where help to stop and turn round. There stood Shikamaru holding his stinging cheek and a trail of blonde hair leaving threw the door. Kankuro slowly walked over to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "Give her time it's still raw!" Shikamaru could only nod and turned to leave. All the time no one noticed the figure with red eyes smirking in the corner!

**Okies there's a nothing chapter done. I Know I said it would be longer this time but I've been super busy so sorry for that. I'll try harder next time. Thanks to all who have reviewed and Fav/followed it really helps to write a story if you know people like it :D Just a little something I want to say I'm asking people to vote because I want the readers to pick the guy Ino should be with. I know everyone will not agree with who is chosen but there is a lot who will. The person will be picked by the reader! And I just want to thank all that have reviewed :) so here's how the votes are**

**Sasuke - 11**

**Naruto – 6**

**Neji - 2**

**Gaara – 1**

**Kankuro - 1 **

**Kiba - 1**


	6. Oops!

**Ok I did say that I'll have the winner chosen by the party and the winner is Sasuke :D so let chapter 6 begin :P**

After that meeting with Shikamaru, Ino wanted nothing more than just to be drunk at the party. She was excited to see everyone but there was a few she had wanted to avoid. But with Tenten arriving at her house soon she needed to cheer the fuck up. Todays events had shook her up more then she would like to admit. She wasn't expecting to have to deal with him so soon. It hurt! He had hurt her! Him and that sand tramp. But tonight she was going to drink away her worries. Tonight she was going to have a good time no matter what! The only thing that was weird was that Sakura had been avoiding her. Even though she had invited her over too! But the pinkette had declined saying she had stuff to do. Somehow Ino felt that "stuff" had something to do with the traitor. What did the girl ever see in him, sure he was hot and all but he had betrayed the village and his friends!

Pushing all that shit to the back of her mind Ino decided on the red dress. It would suit her. Or at least she hoped. A knock on the door reminded Ino that her friend was now here. Slowly strolling over she was greeted by a rather pretty Tenten. Who knew the weapons mistress could scrub up so well. She was wearing a pretty black dress with gray heels and a gray bag. She didn't look like the tomboy Ino remembered. It was by chance that she invited her over during her storm out of the club Ino decided that one drink would make her feel better so she went to the nearest bar she could find. Only to see Tenten sat at the bar. Plopping herself beside Tenten they got into a easy conversation. Apparently they now had a lot in common. Strange to say the least as before Ino barely knew the girls name. But they had hit it off over that one drink and Ino felt that it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Spying the bottle of sake in Tentens hand she now knew it was defiantly the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"Well don't just stand there looking pretty come in and pour a glass or five." Ino grinned from ear to ear as Tenten walk into the house.

"Show me to the kitchen and let's get this party fucking started!" yup Ino loved the girl already. Maybe even more than sake. "So you're all dressed up? Who's the lucky guy? Neji is it?" The dress Tenten was wearing was screaming "fuck me now!" there was no was she was dressed like that if she wasn't out to impress. "Says the vixen in the red dress! And no it's not Neji! You wouldn't know him." Ino thought about it as she went to get some glasses. Who could the guy be. A light bulb went on in Inos' blonde head and she slowly walked back to Tenten with a serious grin on her face. "He wouldn't happen to wear more makeup then me and wear a lot of black?" Tenten blushed at this. "Damn your good!" Ino tapped her head and laughed. "Missy I'm a mind walker don't expect me to play fair!" Both girls laughed and began to down there glasses.

* * *

By the time both girls where heading to the party they were more than buzzed. Apparently Tenten had an even less tolerance to alcohol then Ino. And Ino knew she had a pretty low tolerance. Giggling their way to the party Ino couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun with a girl. Girls had never really wanted to be her friends. Apparently girls didn't like pretty blondes in fear that she would steal their boyfriends. Like she would even bother. For what Ino could see the party was already quite full. Who knew the creepy sand boy had so many friends. Oh well might as well enjoy the night. The words she heard earlier where "open bar" what's not to enjoy. As soon as they entered the bar she saw all her old friends together. Hinata was sitting beside Kiba. Rock lee was in some sort of drinking contest with Naruto with a very unimpressed Sasuke beside them. And for a split second Ino saw Sasuke rake his eyes up and down her body. It gave her chills and not the good time. She felt like he was some sort of predator. Either that or the sake had done more to her then she had thought. Ignoring him she went to look for Sakura. And her eyes found the pinkette quite close to the Kazakage. Oh my what had Ino stumbled upon. Gossip no doubt. But Ino saw Sakura staring at Sasuke. Trying to make him jealous was she?

Gliding gracefully to the bar with Tenten close behind she was ready to get her drink on. Feeling a presence beside her she look over to see the one and only Sasuke standing beside her. _"Damn, could he just stay beside Naruto."_ Deciding to ignore his presence she went to order a drink only to have Sasuke beat her to it. Pushing one of the unknown shot he had ordered her way, he smirked and brought his own to his lips. _"Well it is a free drink. Could be laced in poison. Oh well!"_ She picked it up and downed it quickly, hoping he would leave now. Instead he leaned close to her ear. "Iv heard all the nice things you've said about me Yamanaka. I'll be seeing you later!" with that he left smirking. Turning back to the back Ino felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. He was pissed at her.

Thankfully the whole night Ino had managed to avoid Shikamaru. But she would still catch him staring and trying to get close to her. But she had always found a way to get away from him. After a couple of bottles of sake Ino decided she had better call it a night stumbling her way to the bathroom before she left she saw she second last person she wanted to see. Temari. Who looked more shocked to see a very drunk Ino staring at her. She smiled meekly at her. _"What's the stupid whore smiling at? Is she trying to get me pissed off?"_ Ino wasn't impressed at the home wreaking whore. But as much as she wanted to punch her face in this was a new dress she was wearing. Expensive at that! Turning round she decided the bathroom could wait until she got home. But she didn't. Instead she got caught up in Narutos drinking competition. And the rest of the night was a blur.

* * *

Ino awoke with a banging headache. The light beaming threw her curtains didn't help. How the hell did she get home? Groaning and attempting to turn over Ino felt stiff and a strange pain was now throbbing between her legs. She opened her eyes fully and found she was naked and alone in her bed. So why was she aching down there. Dragging her hung over ass to the bathroom she noticed small bruses around her breasts and stomach and her hips and purple like fingerprints on them. It was almost as if she had slept with someone last night. Putting her two hands on the sink she closed her eyes and tryed to remember.

_The feeling of his hands along her body, the way he whispered her name, biting her and thrusting into her._

"_Say my name Ino! I know you want to!"_

Inos eyes shot open at the blurry memory. Who the fuck did she sleep with?

**Okies another chapter done. Iv never wrote a lemon but there will defo be some in this story :D and im sorry its short iv to buy a new laptop. Thanks to all who reviewed and fav/followed :D you guys are awesome :D ****soo tell me what you think :D and ill try get another chap out soon :D**


	7. Black Cat and Blonde Mouse

**Chapter 7**

Sasuke awoke feeling good. Not just good great! He had finally accomplished what he had wanted to do since the blonde got back. He had finally fucked Ino Yamanaka! And enjoyed it. It wasn't like he hadn't slept with girls before but she was up in his top ten of best lays. If not number 1. He had always knew she was vocal about almost everything but her load mouth was put to good use last night. He knew well she was a screamer. Feeling proud of himself he decided to venture down to the restaurant. He was hungry due to the extreme effort he put out last night. Putting on his shirt he noticed a few scratch marks on his back. Remembering how he got them only made his member twitch. Sliding his shirt on he smiled and had a feeling that his little blonde fuck buddy wouldn't mind going for round two sometime soon! He knew she would be up for it!

On his way to the restaurant he noticed a flash of blonde scurrying down the street. He'd know that ass anywhere not to mention the swing of her hips. Where was Ino going so fast? Deciding to do something completely out of character her followed her. Quietly he might add. Hiding his chakra he follow the frantic blonde down the street where he saw her stop to pull a brown haired girl, with twin buns on her head, to a empty seat in the restaurant. Ino indeed look worried and somewhat red. Was she embarrassed? Getting closer to hear the conversation of the two her sat down by an ally right by the seats.

"Ok this is super embarrassing but Tenten I totally fucked up last night!" Her voice was a squeaky whisper. "Do you remember any of the party just before it was over?"

"Not much I was totally wasted. Why? Whats happened?" Tenten sounded calm but her voice had an undertone of worry. Ino cleared her throat. "Ok well you know how I was super drunk and super pissed of at Shikamaru?" Somehow he could just feel like Tenten was nodding at her. "Well I may had slept with someone."

"Oh My Kami. Who? Who did you sleep with?" Tenten shouted the last part causing the blonde to hiss at her. "For fuck sake Ten keep it down I don't want the whole village knowing."

"Ok, ok sorry so who was it?" For some reason Sasuke felt a little proud for causing the blonde for getting so flustered over him. And the icing on the cake will be when she breaths his name. A small grin appeared on his face. She would have to admit that the guy she claimed to hate had her on her back all last night while he dominated her. And here comes the moment.

"I don't know I was also wasted." The blonde said bluntly. "All I remember was waking up with a banging headache and a slight pain between my legs. It's been a while since I've been with a man." Ino said thoughtfully. "Anyway he mustn't of been that good if I can't remember him. I just thought you might of saw me leave with someone." Sasuke was outraged. First she didn't remember him and then she claims he's shit in bed. He didn't care about the first but the second stabbed at his pride! Ino Yamanaka was going to suffer. But at least he would get some pleasure out of it. And he would fuck her so hard that she would have to eat her words! Staking away from the two shinobi. He started to plot his revenge. And if he remember rightly revenge is sweet, and his will be the sweetest!

* * *

Ino suddenly felt a cold shiver run up her spine. What the fuck was that. She could of sworn that she felt a seriously pissed of chakra near by. Maybe it was just her imagination but if felt pretty real. Snapping out of her thoughts she looked at Tenten, who seemed to be deep in thought of who Ino might of left with last night. Usually Ino would care who is was but something about the voice she remember made her curious. Who was this mysterious man who left so early? And why did he leave early? Damn she was over thinking this! Who cares why he left, all that was important was that he kept his mouth shut about what happened. Hopefully he was as wasted as her and totally forgot what had happened between them. But Ino had a feeling this one may come back to bite her in the ass! There was something about the way her wanted her to say his name. It gave her chills and strangely turned her on.

Finishing up her conversation with Tenten she decided to get some training in. She had enough of the weapon mistress blabbing on about Kankuro. As far as Ino was concerned he was a thick man with no sense of humor. But Tenten liked him so she had wished her friend happiness. Even though she could do better then him. A lot better in Inos opinion! Walking down to the training ground she had wonder what happened to Sakura last night. Her so-called best friend paid her no attention. Apparently it didn't matter that Ino had been away for two years risking her life. All she had cared about was making Sasuke jealous. It was sad if you asked her. Clearly he didn't care. Even as wasted as she was she could see that. Nope he had look like he had something on his mind all night, not that she was watching him. And poor Gaara was stuck with a love struck girl trying to make another guy jealous. Gaara! Maybe she had slept with him? She did think he was cute and his voice had that husky sound to it. But she also remembered upsetting him and his whole family. So it probably wasn't him. Pity angry sex was always fun.

Ino was so lost in her thoughts she didn't see someone appear in front of her, and BAM she was now on her ass. It had felt like she had collided with a rock. Looking up she saw no other then Sasuke stood above her. He had that stupid emotionless face on. Damn she would like to punch him just to knock that stupid look off him. But she was still to hungover. He was still looking down and her and strangely he put out a hand to offer to help her up. _"He can shove that hand up Orochimaru's ass! If he hasn't already!"_ Ino got up completely ignoring his offer of help. He snorted at her and continued to stare.

"Do you want something or are you just going to stare at me like a moron?" She knew she sounded bitchy but she really didn't want to be around him right now. Or ever to be honest. "No there's noting I want that I haven't had already!" And now the bastard was smirking at her. He was very close to getting that punch. And what the fuck did he mean by that? "Whatever creep." With that she pushed by him and continued on her way.

* * *

Sasuke had enjoyed that little moment. Not only that but apparently Ino was as dense as a brick wall. This only made the game more fun! He was right he would defiantly enjoy this game!

* * *

**OK im soooo sorry for not updating soon and it being so short. Iv a very good excuse! My laptop is broke and my brothers is the only one i can use but you see he only comes home every few weekends! luckily hes staying this whole week so i got a chance to snatch it off him. Ok so let me know what you think and i really will try to update sooner. And thanks to all that reviewed it really means alot.. and to those who fav/followed :D you guy are awesome :D and i know sasuke is a little ooc sorry about that. thats about it :D mucho love people :D xxx  
**


	8. Oh My!

**Chapter 8!**

After her strange encounter with Sasuke and her heavy training Ino was wiped! She longed for a long hot bath to sooth her aching muscles and her marked body. Slowly sitting up from her spot in the soft grass she saw a pink haired girl walking straight passed her. Obviously it was Sakura but why was she ignoring her lately they where suppose to be best friends. Ino decided that being ignored wasn't to her like so she got up and began to run after the pinkette.

"Sakura. Hay Sakura!" Ino's voice was horse due to the lack of water and tough training. "For fuck sake Forehead wait up!" Finally the pinkette stop walking and turned around quite aggressively! "What do you want Pig?" Kami why was Sakura pissed at her? They had barly spoke since she got back and now the first time that their alone she was getting angry at her! "Whats wrong Sakura? You seem a bit off with me?" Ino was not expecting the glare Sakura gave her.

"Whats wrong? WHATS WRONG! How dare you come up to me and pretend like everything's ok! Just fuck off Ino! And don't try to talk to me again!" With that Sakura slapped Ino hard across the face sending Inoo's head spinning. Ino stood in shock. Sakura had just hit her for no reason! She had done nothing wrong and the bitch had the nerve to hit her and speak to her that way. "You know what I have no idea why you're mad at me but I will not be hit to like that. So fuck you Billboard Brow! And don't come running to me when the shit hits the fan and you have no one else to turn to! And if you ever try to touch me like that again I will fuck you up!" With that Ino barged by her and decided that the hot bath was defiantly in need now! Ino was furious she was so mad she forgot to ask what she had done wrong. Who cares anyway fuck Sakura. With friends like her who needs enemies!

* * *

Sakura sighed. Maybe she shouldn't of went off at Ino like that. But she really had hurt her. She knew she wasn't with Sasuke but seeing him carry Ino home that night made her blood boil. So what if Ino was drunk that didn't make it any easier. It hurt that her best friend may or may not have slept with the man she loved. But she felt like Ino did and now she has the cheek to play dumb!

"Now now Sakura what a nasty temper you have!" Sakura jumped at the voice. But she knew his voice anywhere.

"I know Sasuke but I really didn't mean to." Play innocent, hopefully he will see that she did it for him. He just stood and glared at her.

"Just keep your mouth shut about what you saw after the party! I don't need you gossiping around the village." Sakura nodded her head. As she looked at him she saw anger in his eyes. He slowly started to walk towards her. Fear crept up her spine. Standing body to body with her, he lowered his head and whispered in her ear.

"And don't you ever lay a hair on Ino's head again or you will have me to deal with! You're not even half the woman she is!" Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes. She felt her knees weaken and Sasukes body heat leave. Her legs crumbled and she wept at what just had happened.

* * *

Ino was furious! Her own best friend hit her and why? She didn't have a fucking clue! Ino was so pissed off that one tub of ice cream just wouldn't be enough! Untying her pony tail so her face was covered Ino made her way to the store. If anyone saw the red mark on her cheek the gossip would just flow. Ino welcomed the cooling breeze off the freezers. Her body was still hot from training. Ino began to choose what ice cream was best suited for her mood. Just as she was about to choose one she felt a presence by her side. It was no other then Sasuke. Seriously he was the last person she wanted to see today.

"That will make you fat you know!" Really was he just here to piss her off too? Maybe if she ignored him he would go away. "Well I suppose it's ok for you. You're not exactly skinny." Ino was getting more pissed by the second. He just invaded her privacy and then called her fat! What a dick!

"Listen Uchiha I'm not in the mood for you shit. So fuck off please and thank you!" Turning her back to him she decided the best way was to ignore him completely. That was until she felt a hand grope her ass. Ino froze. He had just squeezed her ass. What the fuck did he think he was playing at! His hand slowly wandered up to her hip and he gave that a squeeze too! Then his hand went to her stomach and pull her ageist him. Ino would be lying if she said his rock hard abs didn't do anything for her. He popped his chin on her neck and she could feel him grin. "But I do like a girl with meat on her bones. Gives me something to hold on to while I fuck her senseless." Ino had to suppress the shiver that ran up her spine. He was to close. With that he pulled away. As he past her he gave her a firm slap on the behind and left. Ino's mouth was hanging open like a fish. What the fuck had just happened.

* * *

Sasuke felt very proud of himself. He was fully sure he had turned little Ino on. He hadn't meant to but he saw an opportunity and he took it. Oh he was right this little game was very fun indeed. One of the ANBU had snapped him out of his little daydream. "The Hokage wants to see you immediately. There's a mission she wants you to do." Nodding at the ninja Sasuke grumbled to himself. He was just starting to have a good day. Taking his time to get to the tower he stopped to see Ino running as some speed to the tower also. what was she doing there.

When he finally made it he opened the doors to see two very pissed off blondes. One had a little blush on her face while glaring at him. "What took you so long?" Tsunade Shouted. He just shrugged at her and kept his eyes on the white blond who now had her back turned to him. "You know what never mind. The reason i called you both here is because I need both of you to go undercover to a little town who are having trouble. Apparently some of the young girls are going missing and the locals say it some criminal group who are stealing the girls for a sex trade. I hope you both are aware of why you are chosen. Ino you fit the bill perfectly of a pretty young girl and Sasuke who will protect her! Do I make my self clear?" Both ninja nodded and Sasuke still had his eyes on Ino. Did she just shiver? "You are both to leave tomorrow around 7 in the will get your scrolls on the mission later on tonight! Dismissed!"

Ino was gone in a flash. Sasuke turned his attention to Lady Tsunade. "If you don't mind I will bring the scroll to Ino. So I can discuss the mission." Tsuande nodded and with that Sasuke had left to get the scrolls with a smirk on his face the whole way.

* * *

Ino had finally got home after the long and shitty day she had. First Sakura slapped her. Then Sasuke fondled her and now she had to go on a mission with the same pervert. It was just an unlucky day for her. But it could get any worse. Taking a quick shower Ino decided to remain her black lace bra and matching underwear. Tenten was coming over later and she jsut didn't feel the need to get done up. Hearing a knock on the door Ino looked at the clock. Tenten was early! An hour early. The banging on the door continued. "Kami I'm coming. Chill the fuck out Ten..." When she opened the door she was not greeted by and twin bun girl, but a black haired bastard. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He didn't answer her question but openly stared at her body. Ino face twisted in confusion and when she looked down she realised what the bastard was smirking at. She hadn't put on her robe when she went for the door. She tried to slam the door closed but he was already one step ahead of her. He had pushed passed her and was already standing in her kitchen. "Get out Uchiha I don't have time for you shit." Again he didn't answer instead he waved the scrolls in front of her. "Oh right. Well let me grab some clothes and I'll be right out."

She walked as quickly as possible but one minute she was en route to her room the next she was slammed up against the fridge. What was this guy and cold areas. As she tried to struggle he had already her hands pinned over her head and a knee between her legs. "You don't have to put clothes on for me. I like you like this." What the hell was he on about? Ino had never been more confused in her life. His free had roamed her body. That had been happening a lot today. And it rested on her breast. He gave it a rough squeeze with had caused her to shudder. "Hmmm I think I like you more when you're helpless." His voice was husky and Ino was trying brake free of his hold. Slowly he put his lips to her neck and bit down on the soft flesh. After he gave it a quick lick. The whole time Ino was trying to deny out he made her body feel. His touch was familiar. But from where? "We have to meet early tomorrow to discuss the mission I would do it tonight but it seems you're expecting someone." He was still grinning into her neck. Ino wanted nothing more then to brake this bastards nose but he was far to strong. She closed her eyes and the pressure on her wrists was gone. Taking a shaky breath she opened her eyes to find Sasuke leaning by her frount door. He was still smirking the bastard. "See you tomorrow Yamanaka. Oh and Ino bring those panties with you. I like them."

With that he was gone and all that was left was a scroll in her and a sore neck. Ino couldn't of been more confused. What was going on?

* * *

**Okies theres chapter 8 :D hoped you liked it :D i made Sasuke a little pervert :P oh thanks to those who fav/followed and reviewed :D it makes my day when that happens :D so tell me what you think so far :) peace out XD xxx**


End file.
